Broly (Broly Trilogy)
|japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Paragus |headquarters = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 11 |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 |family =* Paragus (father) * Bio-Broly (clone) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Argentine Backbreaker Rack * Bear Hug * Blaster Meteor * Eraser Cannon * Giant Monkey Transformation * Kikōha * Lariat * Legendary Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 |tools = |kanji = ブロリー|romaji = Burorī}} was a male Saiyan born to his father, Paragus on the planet Vegeta. He was a movie-only character who served as the antagonist of the first two movies of the "Broly Trilogy". A clone of Broly, known as Bio-Broly, was later created on Earth and serves as the antagonist of the third one. Background Broly was born the same day as Burdock's youngest son, Kakarot (better known as "Gokū"), and with exceptional power which towered even above the great Saiyan elites.Daizenshuu 6, pages 106-113 As an infant, Kakarot's incessant crying upset Broly and pushed him towards insanity. Shortly after his birth, King Vegeta was informed of Broly's power, causing the king to order his immediate execution. Broly survived, however, and assisted his father in escaping the destruction of planet Vegeta that same day. When Broly was a young boy, his power and insane bouts of rage would cause him to go on rampages across the universe. During one such incident, after destroying an entire planet, Paragus attempted to restrain Broly. Broly, however, retaliated and injured Paragus — giving him his trademark scar. Sometime afterwards, Paragus had a controller constructed that would enable him to control Broly's violent bouts of rage. He was also responsible for the destruction of the South Galaxy. Personality Broly's first moments of life would leave a profound psychological scar that would last him well into adulthood. In his first days alive, he was frequently upset by the endless crying of the baby Kakarot, then — upon his power being discovered by King Vegeta — was stabbed and left for dead, and finally, was forced to save his father from the blast that completely obliterated their homeworld. This combination of events made Broly psychologically unstable and, combined with his enormous power, prone to bouts of extreme rage. According to Paragus, these events would later cause Broly to exhibit extreme hatred towards the late King Vegeta. It also lead to Broly's obsession with killing Kakarot. In his youth, Broly was prone to rampages which would result in the destruction of entire planets and their indigenous populations. During these rampages, it was impossible to reason with him, which earned Paragus the scar on his eye. After Paragus fitted Broly with a special mind-control device, the rampages became more controlled and less frequent. Broly was then able to assume a somewhat calm, if not slightly unstable, personality, which he frequently assumed in his base state. Despite his true persona, Broly was a surprisingly talented actor. He feigned both politeness and obedience towards Vegeta during many of their early encounters with one another. Upon being reunited with Gokū, however, Broly was able to resist his father's control and rapidly slipped back into insanity — repeatedly snarling and barking Gokū's Saiyan name ("Kakarot"). As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's maniacal mindset was brought to an entirely new level. Paragus described him as the "true Super Saiyan" — a killing machine void of rationality, emotion, morality, or remorse. In his transformed state, Broly frequently yelled and cackled in an insane fashion. He demonstrated a wiliness to kill children on two occasions: first with a young Gohan, and later with the even younger Son Goten and Trunks.Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Can't Rest He also found immense enjoyment in the suffering and torment of his victims, and would attack in such a way as to maximize their pain. He also wasn't above playing mind games with his victims, such as when he destroyed the planet of his and his father's slaves in order to torment them, and also when he attempted to kill Gohan in order to harm Gokū. Appearance Broly was a tall young man, standing taller than both his father and Son Gokū, with the trademark black hair and eyes of the Saiyan race. As both a a Saiyan and a warrior, Broly was muscular and wore an assortment of jewelry — namely, armbands, a necklace, and (at one time) a ring around his head. As a Super Saiyan while wearing his crown, instead of the usual golden hair, Broly's locks turn a neon blue color, with a purple tint. But after removing the crown, his hair gains the same golden color as the other Super Saiyans. As a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly gains an extreme increase in muscle mass, with his height increasing by several feet. His pupils dissapear, though this does not cause him any disorientation of any sort. In terms of apparel, Broly was never seen wearing a shirt or any armor to cover his upper torso. He wore white, baggy pants underneath a red cloth, which he kept wrapped around his waist. All of which was held in place by a golden belt. He also wore similar golden boots. After his first battle with Gokū and the Dragon Team, Broly gained a scar across his torso from Gokū's near-fatal attack. As an infant, Broly had the trademark tail of the Saiyan race. However, at some point during his youth, his tail was removed and never grew back. Abilities According to his father, Paragus, Broly was the true Super Saiyan. Even as an infant, his power was sufficient enough to protect both himself and his father from the explosion of the planet Vegeta. As a warrior he was cold, ruthless, and extremely effective in combat. Broly was a Saiyan that was responsible for the destruction of many worlds, including the entire South Galaxy, and has enough power to demolish a planet with a single attack. In his Legendary Super Saiyan state, Broly was strong enough to defeat two Fourth Grade Super Saiyan's, two Second Grade Super Saiyans and a Super Nameccian, and upon his arrival on Earth demonstrated his capabilities again by fighting off one Super Saiyan 2, two Super Saiyans and two abnormally strong Human's while Broly was a Super Saiyan initially, then against the SSJ2 as a Legendary Super Saiyan, before finally being killed by the combined power of Son Gokū(in Super Saiyan Fourth Grade) and his two sons(in Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan) with the help of Trunks blocking his connection to his Gigantic Meteor with his a specialized Energy blast, pushing Broly into the core of the Sun. Power From birth, Broly's power was monstrous, even by Saiyan standards. He was born with a power level of 10,000 — a feat which instilled great fear in King Vegeta. As he aged, his power only continued to increase. As a young boy, Broly was already capable of transformation and the complete destruction of entire planets. By adulthood, Broly was also capable of concealing his power in order to deceive his enemies. When he encountered Vegeta on New Planet Vegeta, he was able to suppress his power in order to make it seem as though he was weaker than Paragus, thus throwing Vegeta off of the trail of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Fighting Style In terms of his fighting style, Broly primarily fought as a berserker. He favored a combination of physical moves and energy-based techniques, which acted to completely shut down his enemies. The legendary Saiyan was incredibly durable, allowing him to most physical and energy attacks, even from other Super Saiyan-level opponents, without receiving any damage. During his first battle with the Dragon Team, Broly demonstrated his incredible durability by taking a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Gokū, at point-blank range, without receiving any damage whatsoever. This tactic was usually used a set up for a devastating physical attack; After Broly would resist an attack, he would immediately attack with a physical move of his own, such as his Lariat. This fighting style was incredibly effective, allowing him to take on the combined might of Super Saiyan Fourth Grades Gokū and Gohan, Super Saiyan Second Grade Trunks and Vegeta, as well as Super Namek Piccolo (who had fused with God). It later allowed him to fight off an older Gohan, a younger Trunks, Goten, Videl, and Kuririn until the combined might of Gokū and his sons could kill him. Ki Usage Transformations From infancy, Broly was able to unlock the power of the Super Saiyan transformation thanks to the tremendous rage and power buried within him. As a Super Saiyan, Broly wielded enormous power, enabling him to contend with other powerful Super Saiyans such as his sworn enemy, Son Gokū. While transformed, Gokū was unable to seriously damage or phase Broly with his attacks, despite landing several. Even Vegeta's powerful energy blasts had no effect on him. As a young boy, Broly's Super Saiyan transformation already differed from the traditional transformation. While his hair stood up like a normal Super Saiyan, it remained dark, as did his eyebrows and his eyes. By the time he was a young adult, however, this seemed to change, as he was shown with having the traditional golden hair of the Super Saiyan transformation. After Paragus forced the mind-control ring on his son, Broly exhibited a restricted Super Saiyan form. While Broly still exhibited a large power increase, his hair took on a greenish-blue tint as did his eyes whenever he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Broly was born with the affinity to become the Legendary Super Saiyan — a Saiyan transformation that surpassed the traditional Super Saiyan. While transformed, Broly made quick work of Super Namek Piccolo, Super Saiyan Fourth Grade Gokū and Super Saiyan Fourth Grade Gohan, the Super Saiyan Second Grade future Trunks, and even Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta. True to his Saiyan blood, Broly's power in this form increased enormously after he had recovered from the wound he had received from Gokū on New Vegeta. Rejuvenated with new power, Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form could fight and easily overwhelm a grown Gohan, even when he was using Super Saiyan 2. Power Level Biography Broly Trilogy The Legendary Super Saiyan Emerges Broly first appeared on New Planet Vegeta as his father and Vegeta approached the palace. Broly introduces himself to Vegeta as Paragus offers his son to Vegeta's service. They are interrupted by a solider who informed Vegeta that the Legendary Super Saiyan had just appeared on the planet Totoakama. Regardless of the objections of Trunks, Vegeta orders Broly to accompany him to deal with the Legendary Super Saiyan, much to Paragus' delight. Later that night, Broly returned to the planet with a furious Vegeta, who was scorned for his fruitless search for the Super Saiyan. As they walk, Broly noticed Son Gokū and reacted negatively to him — though he was quickly reigned in by Paragus. Despite this, Broly seethed with rage at the appearance of Gokū and, in the middle of the night, became a Super Saiyan and went on a rampage. During his attack, Broly fought against Gokū in an intense battle which eventually brought them to a lake nearby the palace. While Gokū appeared to be on top of the fight, he was unable to seriously harm Broly. Filled with rage, the insane Super Saiyan revealed his true power briefly before the arrival of his father. Though not without difficulty, Paragus restrained Broly and stopped his rampage. He is then quickly ushered back to the palace. The following morning, as Vegeta attempted to leave the planet, Broly is once more enraged at the sound of Gokū's echoing voice. Gokū then appeared before the group and accused Broly of being the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus vehemently disagreed, but Trunks then arrived along with Kuririn and Gohan, who use Paragus' slaves to identify Broly indeed as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Finally exposed, Paragus dropped his facade and revealed his true intention: to take-over the Earth and turn it into the new homeworld of the Saiyan race. However, his speech is interrupted when an enraged Broly marches forward and transforms into a Super Saiyan, once again intent on fighting Gokū. Vegeta responded by transforming himself, but his subsequent attacks proved futile against the transformed Broly, whose power only continued to increase. Having finally reached his limit, Broly at last transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Newly transformed, Broly selected Gokū as the first of his victims. The legendary Saiyan launched on another rampage, with Gokū being joined by Gohan and Trunks, who do their best to fend off the larger Saiyan. The fight eventually lead into one of the nearby ruined cities, where Broly actively chased Gohan as a means of getting at Gokū. Throughout the brutal fight, Broly held a clear advantage, easily defeating the Super Saiyan trio at every turn. After rendering all three Saiyans unconscious, Broly attempted to kill Gohan, only to be hindered by the arrival of Piccolo. After his opponents were brought back to full strength, Broly was challenged by four opponents and easily shrugged off their efforts to harm him. About that time, Vegeta finally joined the battle after transforming into a Super Saiyan Second Grade. Despite his best efforts, even Vegeta was unable to harm Broly, who swiftly dispatched him by slamming him into a tremendous rock formation. Feeling his work was complete, Broly returned to the palace, where he noticed his father about to make an escape. Broly proceeded to crush his space pod and toss it into the oncoming comet, killing Paragus. Before he can do anything more, though, he notices Gokū approaching him from afar. Broly unleashes a ferocious flurry of attacks upon Gokū, however, Gokū begins to gather the ki of his friends, increasing his power. Though the power increase was initially not enough, as Broly continued to dominate the fight, once Vegeta contributed his own energy, Gokū received enough power to completely overwhelm Broly. In a final bout, Broly and Gokū charged at one another, but Gokū narrowly avoided Broly's attack before landing one of his own. The punch mortally wounded Broly. In the final moments before New Planet Vegeta exploded, Broly was able to get into one of the last spaceships on the planet and escape, hurdling out into outer space. Vengeance on Earth Shortly thereafter, he landed on Earth. The crater he landed in quickly filled with water and froze over, leaving an unconscious Broly trapped. Seven years later, the cries of a furious Son Goten awoke Broly due to their similarity to Gokū's infant cries. Enraged, Broly became a Super Saiyan and broke through his frozen prison. The following morning, he was finally free and encountered Videl, whom he immediately engaged. Broly easily defeated her before being discovered by Goten and Trunks. The boys then took on their own Super Saiyan forms, but still were no match for Broly who proceeded to push the two demi-Saiyans into a crystal mine. Despite their continued efforts, Broly defeated the boys, but was stopped by the arrival of the yound adult Son Gohan. Rise of the Bio-Mutant Influence of Broly Though long dead, Broly's legacy remained behind within the game-world of the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game. Second Tournament Arc A computer-generated copy of Broly appeared as a Super Saiyan 3 when Armadillo tried to use him against Nimu. He failed and was defeated by Nimu's Android 17 card.Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission chapter 9 Shadow Dragons Arc Broly later appeared as an antagonist in the game, when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and began to hunt down the Evil Dragons in order to take their Dragon Balls. He succeeded in accumulating the three and four-star Dragon Ball, before encountering the main Heroes team. Legacy In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Other Timelines Creation and Conception Trivia * Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable " ". * In his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, , the screenwriter for the first thirteen Dragon Ball Z films and the series organizer for the Dragon Ball Z anime, commented that Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Broly to be a "scarier" villain.Takao Koyama’s Thoughts on “Battle of Gods”, Kanzenshuu * In Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight, Broly is given speaking lines, but in the games however, he is limited to cackles, grunts, fits of maniacal laughter, and his well-known phrase: "KAKAROT!!!" * Broly is the second Saiyan character to use Kakarot's adopted name Gokū (the other being Vegeta). * The FUNimation Dub has Broly saying that Gokū shall become the first of his victims (despite claiming the lives of the South Galaxy). * Broly's reason for killing his father varies, either because he felt abandoned by the person who risked his life for him or as revenge for putting the mind control device on him. Quotes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Movie-only Characters